Dead of Night
by lolasskicker
Summary: She left a millennium ago to protect him from the darkness stalking her. When they meet again, will this be in vain? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

She arrived in the dead of night.

The wind whispered through her fine hairs and the crisp grass rustled beneath the honeyed moonlight. She tipped her head up gingerly and inhaled deeply.

He was here.

Her son, her friend, her lover.

Of course, not literally her son. Not the one to birth him into the bright, sunlit world—just the one shrouded in darkness and blood. His name was Godric. The two of them have spent a bit less than a millennium together before they had gone separate ways. She did not want Godric to become too dependent on her even if she desired his presence all the time. She loved him with her heart and more but she let go for his safety. However, Godric was not happy with her decision. He begged, he threatened the true death, but he eventually acquiesced with a frown on his face and a lingering look behind him. She has felt the pull over the millennium they spent apart as he tracked her. She avoided him of course, she _was_ older and she did teach him everything he knew about this world.

But she appeared today because the pull tightened—more like stretched taut—as if someone was trying to hide something. Her breath quickened as she thought of what could have happened to Godric.

Her eyes narrowed as she arrived before a towering building with sloped roofs and giant columns to support the glass mirror built in front. This was that despicable church filled with vampire hating humans. Leadership of the Sun.

A dainty eyebrow rose as she surveyed the perimeter scattered with trees and sprawling lawns.

"Hm", she let out. Gingerly, as if she were testing the surroundings.

She sped around the church, smelling and listening for Godric until she finally found a window covered with thick metal bars. She leaned forward to grasp the bars but a searing pair flared up where her hand came into contact with it. The fucking bars were silver. She whipped her hand back as her skin touching the silver took on the texture of melted wax and vapor rose off.

"Seems like these little fleas are not as foolish as they seem," she snarled aloud, "but I have lived longer than you."

She stripped off her worn leather jacket and wrapped it gingerly around the bars to pull off. It barely resisted the three millennia year old vampire. She tossed the silver bars aside and shrugged the jacket back on to dig under the window for better access.

* * *

 _Scritch, scritch, scritch_.

"What is that sound?" Sookie asked out loud. It was quite insistent and grew stronger in each coming minute. She craned her head as much as possible in the cage she has been shoved into by Gabe, now dead on the floor, but she couldn't see clearly. She would have escaped at the first chance but Gabe locked the door behind him which complicated everything. Sookie frustratedly thought of Eric asking her to find Godric and help him while trapped in this predicament.

She suddenly gasped and stumbled back as Godric appeared next to her, eyes wide and concentrated on where the noise was coming from. He seemed agitated as he paced—more like whizzed, Sookie thought—back and forth in the silver constructed cage.

"What are you doing?" Godric growled lowly and Sookie shivered in response to his timbered tone. It was hard getting to the vampires' seductive nature even if she spent most of her time with Bill and Eric, albeit the latter unwillingly. He paused as a hole formed on the top of the wall and a girl leaped out.

The girl, from what Sookie could see, was slender, elegantly formed with long legs and fingers suited for pianos and violins. Her cheekbones sloped down to plump, rouged lips mashed into a grimace. Her tumbled, obsidian hair was gathered into an elegant bun atop her nape and she wore a leather jacket with a wrap-around skirt and a pair of kitten heels. An air of mystery exuded from her as the right side of her face was hidden in the shadows, but also a threat of danger as if she would tear out your heart if you looked at her wrong. On a second thought, Sookie pondered, this is a woman—and a vampire for sure. No human would ruin the clearly designer clothes in dirt and not even bat an eyelash.

The woman's face swiveled around quickly to face Godric and the tiny grimace disappeared. Sookie's eyes widened. A short, jagged scar ran down the mystery woman's right eyebrow. The skin didn't heal completely so it must have happened when she was still a human. But Godric and the other woman didn't pay any attention to Sookie.

"Alina", Godric whispered out, "I have missed you. So much."

"I know, my love. But I'm here now." Alina crooned back as she glided closer to the cage. "I will get you out of this…. church."

Alina whipped off her jacket and wrapped it around her hand to pull off the solid silver chain around the cage's entrance. The door swung open and Godric took no time to speed towards Alina in order to pull her chin up to him.

He gazed at her with a clenched jaw and ducked down to attack her mouth with no mercy. Godric's hand wound around her neck to pull Alina's face closer and she in turn clutched his linen shirt tightly. Their tongues battled each other's equal in passion and heat when their fangs clicked down. With closed eyes and heavy breaths, Alina trailed her left hand lower and lower down his front. Godric groaned deeply but he quickly grabbed Alina's wrist before it could venture further.

"As much as I love you, darling, we still have a human audience." Godric muttered as his eyes opened. Alina stopped, although unwillingly, as she pouted and stepped back to let go of his shirt. She glanced down and rubbed her hand over his chest to smooth over the wrinkles while Godric looked down at her with soft eyes. They were lost in their own world.

And Sookie took them out of it.

"Um, hi?" Sookie tentatively questioned. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm here to help y'all…. out." Sookie trailed off under Alina's intense scrutiny.

"I see you have done a great job" Alina responded back wryly. She smiled to take the edge off her words but the grin didn't reach her eyes. "No matter, what is done is done. We will discuss this in a later time." Alina firmly stated as she lifted her head to direct the statement to Godric as well.

Godric grimaced and looked down shamefully as he pondered how to explain this to Alina. He was more than two millennia years old yet he still feels like a when he was just turned when Alina reprimands him. If he knew Alina would come back, he wouldn't have contemplated meeting the sun. They were together now and he would never let her out of his sight again.

* * *

 **A/N: Why am I even writing a True Blood fanfiction.**

 **Honestly, I'm not going to promise anything with this fic. I love the True Blood world but I just wrote this in the spur-of-the-moment. No scheduled updating in mind, or any updating in general.**


	2. Chapter 2

Screams erupted above the basement and Sookie's head snapped up. "Bill?" she gasped but Godric interrupted with shut eyes. "No. I'm here my child. Down here."

Alina cocked her head sideways and looked on with interest. The only times she had felt a progeny being created were in 900 A.D. and around1665 during the bubonic plague. She silently stepped towards Godric with a questioning look on her face and he in turn gently intertwined his arm around Alina's waist.

The trio watched the door fly back with immense force as the hinges snapped back, the door handle creating a hole in the drywall. A tall figure whizzed in with cropped blonde hair, clad in a dark ensemble. The mystery progeny knelt before Godric with his head bowed in submission and uttered a sound so full of reverence and relief.

"Godric."

The second eldest vampire looked fondly at Eric kneeling and the loyalty he has shown while gently reprimanding him, "you were a fool for sending humans after me."

But Eric didn't seem to care as he lifted his head to reply. "I had no other choice. These savages they…. they seek to destroy you." He frowned at the thought of Godric meeting the true death at the hand of _humans_ , nothing more than disposable blood bags and looked up. The viking suddenly realized there was a woman in his maker's arms, vampire, and definitely powerful by the aura of experience she exuded from age. She stood with a straight back and kept shifting her head every couple of seconds to listen for threats of danger but Eric could see her leaning into Godric.

The sheriff of area nine realized the two of his closest companions' hesitance at each other. "Of course. Alina, darling, this is my progeny Eric Northman, sheriff of area five." He gestured towards Eric with his arm and turned towards Alina. "And this is my friend, my lover, and maker." Godric's hand rested on Alina's hips and pulled her closer to give a brusque peck on her lips. Eric and Sookie's eyes widened in shock. If Godric was a more than two thousand years old, how old must Alina be?

"Alina? Alina what?" Eric questioned. He has wandered across the globe, meeting more people than humanly possible but she did not look familiar at all. Pam may have her in her vault—certainly with those looks—but maybe her surname will stir up some memories.

Alina looked amused by Eric's protective nature over Godric and smiled. "Love, I was born in a century with no last names." Godric let out a rumbled growl at Alina's endearing pet name used for someone else and tugged her closer.

Eric zoomed to a standing position and tipped his head down at Alina as a sign of respect. Surviving for more than two millennia was no easy task, he thought, impressed. Alina watched the blonde and nodded back to acknowledge his submission.

Sookie looked on, still shuddering from Gabe and his grimy hands. Where was Bill? Just as she was to voice her question, the alarms for the church started blaring. Blue caution lights lit up and strobed around the room casting an eerie shadow on the faces of the vampires, making them look even paler than normal.

"Take the humans and go, Eric." Alina ordered, "Godric and I have much to discuss. It was a…pleasure to meet you." She smirked. Eric's lips curved in response as he slightly bowed his head again to the ancient one, grabbed Hugo by the scruff of his neck, and ushered Sookie out the door. They disappeared around the corner and Alina and Godric were left alone.

Alina spun around quickly and shoved Godric with all her might, causing the two-thousand-year-old vampire to fly back into the wall with puffs of gray dust floating around. "I left to protect you and you _dare_ to take your life!" she snarled. She stalked forth as Godric whizzed back in front of her with brows drawn. "How could you do this to me? Without even calling for me?"

"I did!" He growled back, "I pleaded for you to stay, I tried to compromise, I even used the fucking bond! What else do you want me to do?" He zoomed forward all the while pushing Alina backwards, trapping her against the wall, her delicate wrists grasped within his powerful hands. "I _tried_."

Alina's eyes met Godric's and searched through, looking to see if he was telling the truth. His eyes were open and earnest, pleading with her to understand, to not leave again. She slowly relaxed but stiffened again as her eyes shot towards the ceiling. "Do you hear that?" she asked. A muffled groan filtered through the thick church floor along with an unmistakable sound of "KILL HIM! Kill the motherfucker!" being hollered enthusiastically by a young male.

Godric shot an amused look to Alina. "Seems like we are needed, love." He let go of his maker and gestured towards the door with a tip of his head, speeding out with Alina at his side.

They smelled the humans before they saw them. As the two of them made their way up the church ledges and footholds to the balcony overlooking the congregation hall, they spotted Steve Newlin crouching before Eric with a manic grin on his face. "Looks like the cheese finally slipped off his cracker," Alina whispered to Godric as she smirked, letting go of their altercation for now, "finally!"

Godric saw his second-in-command, Stan, stand by the Church door in a stereotypical Texan outfit, complete with cowboy boots and hat as he gestured to kill the humans below. Godric's temper rose. This wasn't what he taught his nest mates and Stan certainly had no idea what the deaths of the Fellowship members would do to vampire PR. All the people in a vampire hating church were killed? Gee who could have done it? Nan Flanagan would lose her shit Godric thought with a sneer.

"ENOUGH!" He finally growled out, the command ricocheting off the walls. Everyone froze at the powerful tone. "I assume you came for me. Underling." Godric stated more than asked as Stan bowled submissively. "Yes, Sheriff."

"Leave the humans. They've caused no harm to me. As you can see, we can coexist peacefully." Godric waved a hand at the people in the hall.

An indignant response rose from Steve's throat, "I will not negotiate with sub-humans! Kill me!" Eric looked more than happy to do so but stopped to observe the drama as a woman's voice rose from the crowd, "No!"

Steve's head whipped back fervently, "Do it! Jesus will protect me." He closed his eyes with his head raised towards Eric, but he remained still for Godric commanded him not to spill blood. He ignored the vapid man simpering at his feet and kept his eyes on the balcony as Godric spoke.

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric mused, "I wish I could have met him, but I missed it." His eyes focused again as he addressed the humans below him directly, "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The room remained silent as Fellowship tried to avoid Steve's expectant eyes. Godric observed with a nod, "That's what I thought. Stand down people, go home. It's over now."

With furrowed brows and downturned lips, the room seemed to let out a great sigh as people gathered up their stakes and stowed their silver, but heads swiveled around as Alina stepped forward capturing their attention again. It was hard to miss the dangerous yet enchanting looking woman behind Godric shrouded in shadows.

Alina jumped down from where she stood and strode towards the center of the room, between the chapel benches, her heels clicking against the wooden floors. She arrived before Steve Newlin, eyes meeting his, and surveyed the tense humans before her.

"Do not mistaken our mercy for leniency," She warned, voice low with hidden dangers and soft enough so people had to strain their ears to hear the threat, "we are the monster that go bump-in-the-dark." She emphasized her point with a graceful lean of her neck, mouth open a sliver to show her fangs clicking down.

The church tension thickened as Eric and Stan grinned menacingly at the Fellowship of the Sun, fangs already out and muscles tensed to attack. Godric knew Eric would not disobey him, but Stan was a wild card. He willingly accepted vampirism from day one and the bloodshed that came with it—he would have no qualms with death.

Stan's fingers twitched as if he itched to wrap them around a spinal cord and Godric blurred over to pin Stan's neck against the wall. The plaster cracked from the force Godric pressed Stan upon it and hissed at the wide-eyed Texan looking vampire.

"I will not accept insubordination from you," Godric gritted out, "do you understand?" His fingers tightened by a miniscule amount around Stan's neck and a light trickle of blood trailed down.

Isabel's eyebrows furrowed and quickly ushered the humans out before one of them could get hurt. She grabbed Newlin by the collar like he was a newborn kitten and shoved him out the door. He was about to storm in before Jason rushed over and taunted him with being inside his wife before punching the lights out of Steve. Seems like the little Stackhouse has some merit after all, Alina thought, all the while with eyes on her lover.

Isabel kept a tight grip on Hugo seeing Jason Stackhouse taking care of the Newlin problem but bloody tears welled over at the thought of Hugo's betrayal. She should have kept a better grip on her heart, she scolded herself as she quickly wiped away the tears before anyone could see. Isabel shot a look at Alina to see if Godric's companion noticed her momentary weakness but her gaze was still on Godric and yawned. Yawned! As if a thousand-year-old vampire was nothing to be perturbed by! How old was she really to not feel the danger sizzling in the air, Isabel wondered.

But Alina seemed to have enough of this tousle. She whizzed by to Godric's side and laid a dainty hand on his defined corded arms. He visibly relaxed under her touch and dropped his hand while Stan slid down the wall, looking alarmed at his Sheriff. Godric may be old but he was never as…. _threatening_ as he was now. It has to be that woman Alina who's causing this change in him, Stan thought.

Godric's jaw clenched at the thought of Stan and laced his masculine fingers with Alina's. They disappeared in the blink of an eye, and in another blink of Sookie's, all the other vampires except for Bill disappeared.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jason asked, out of breath from the dark haired woman who exuded more danger than Eric—and Eric was the oldest vamp he knew! And maybe because she was a sight for sore eyes as well, he pondered with squinted eyes at where he last saw Alina. The corners of his mouth turned down in the universal "not bad" quirk but he was snapped out of it by Bill.

"Trust me, you couldn't handle her."

Sookie looked unsurprised at Bill's claim and grabbed Jason's arm with a tug.

"Come on, we gotta go."

* * *

 **A/N: This month has been wild. There's so much shit going on and I'm trying to do what I can about this story. It's sad when I read FANTASTIC fics with so** _ **much**_ **potential and finding out it has been abandoned.**


End file.
